The History of Minecraft
by Xyrule
Summary: Title is pretty self-explanatory. Just a short one-shot I came up with on a whim.


In the beginning, there was the void. Within the void, there lived Notch.

Notch looked around his empty home, and decided to make something to share his knowledge.

He created a single, microscopic block, even smaller than a single pixel. He lit it and let it explode, tossing trillions of blocks in all directions.

Half of these blocks began to connect through gravity, eventually becoming the sun and a huge dirt-block cloud. The rest of the blocks stayed separate and turned white, becoming the stars.

For many millions of years, blocks in the dirt cloud collided, constantly creating larger and larger pieces. Eventually, only two pieces were left. One was around one block thick, and had a strange silver color. It went into orbit around the larger, flatter piece, a still-barren place where the dirt had fused into a lava pool surrounded in a strange, new block that was black and white. It looked a little like pepper.

After many more millions of years, the lava cooled and formed layers upon layers of different blocks. Some stayed liquid, pushing out the peppery blocks from the sides and making the strange new world even larger.

A large amount of lava pushed its way through one block of the protective bedrock layer, and created a strange red block when it came in contact with the Void below and forming a huge series of caves and lava oceans.

On the surface, it began to rain. It rained for thousands of years, pouring block after block onto the world below. Most of the water collected in a huge ocean or in mountainsides. Many were trapped underground after tectonic forces closed up the openings to the outside world.

When the rain finally stopped, the first life began to form. In the vast ocean, the first squid evolved. On land, grasses started to spring up.

This evolved farther. The grasses evolved into flowers and trees, followed by many seed species, while some squid were trapped on land and isolated, eventually evolving the first legs to cope with the sudden change. This new species ended up splitting into three variants. The first was pink and ate carrots, which had also evolved at the time. The second was white, stood on two tiny legs, and laid eggs. The third was white, and ate the pink creature, which became the first pigs. The pigs further split in an effort to keep population over the attacks by the wolves that were their cousins, while the chickens kept to their own.

Now, there were two more new species. The cows were large, brown, and ate wheat. The second was the many-colored sheep species, which also ate wheat.

Some cows were isolated further in areas that only grew mushrooms. These cows mutated into what were later called ''mooshrooms''. Others evolved to fit the Plains and became horses.

The first thunderstorm began. With it, new species formed. The very first hostile mob, the Zombie Pigman, was made when pigs were hit by lightning. These weird mobs couldn't cope with so much water, and so migrated into the caves. They eventually found the new area of lava and strange red rock and lived there.

Some Zombie Pigmen stayed on the surface world, living in lava pockets. As they kept spawning, each new generation began to lose some of its piglike traits. Eventually, the first Zombie spawned. It quickly took over the surface world, able to survive any biome except for lava and at daytime (unless they were in water).

Some Zombies were also hit by lightning, and mutated, growing to immense sizes. Giants were there to stay. However, these later became extinct.

Thousands of years passed. Fossilized trees compressed in large quantities under the growing weight of stone above them. They became coal ores.

Eventually, water found its way to the hole that the lava had made in the bedrock layer. The water froze the lava there into two hollow rectangles of obsidian.

This started a chain reaction which lead to the huge lava oceans and red rocks detaching from the bedrock layer and floating away into the void.

Strangely, when the fires of this new world found the obsidian block, it caused the obsidian's shape to become the way to get back to this place. The Nether Portal had been created.

Back on the surface world, Zombies had begun to evolve further. Now, they had evolved a completely useless big nose that made them look like green Squidwards. After a while, these freaks evolved a brain, and lost the green coloration. They created clothing for themselves and invented the Wooden Plank, which they built their houses out of. They mined Cobblestone to improve their homes.

They began to collect in groups of around twenty or thirty, building a small collection of houses, farms, and a church. These were the first villages.

In an incredible coincidence, these villages were the site of a new flash-evolving mob. During a thunderstorm, a Zombie was struck by lightning while trying to break a door down to get to a pig. However, instead of turning into a Giant, the Zombie somehow was fused with the wood prepixels in the house's wall. It turned green, stood on four legs, and replaced its Rotten Flesh with Gunpowder, giving it the ability to explode at a moment's notice.

For some reason, some squid evolved into Spiders, Cave Spiders, and

I HATE YOU, SILVERFISH!

Sorry about that.

After a while, a few Villagers became independent, evolving a much more intelligent mind. They lost their big noses and gained the knowledge to make many things with anything they are given.

The Steves had arrived.

A side effect of the Steves is that, when they died in combat, they would make a Zombie and a new mob, called a Skeleton, which kept the dead Steve's bow with it and gained excellent accuracy.

These could spawn anywhere in the map. And so, one Skeleton ended up in a Nether Portal.

When it got to the Nether Dimensions, it mutated and turned black. Its bow changed into a black sword. It became more intelligent, intelligent enough to build huge cities of Nether Brick, whose recipe is now long lost from their devolved minds later on.

The Zombie Pigmen also kept evolving to adapt to their harsh environment. Their bodies formed into a kind of fire, and columns of solid rods of flame rotated around them. These were the Blazes.

Some Blazes got fat with lava, and became Ghasts.

Some Ghasts found a Nether Portal and went to the surface world. When they met the atmosphere, they began to shrink and turn green, evolving the ability to multiply. They were Slimes. Some Slimes returned to the Netherworld and turned brown. The first Magma Cubes.

When the first three Wither Skeletons died on a Soul Sand platform, they became the first Mob Boss. The Wither now existed. Next came the Ender Dragon, who literally was born from Notch's nightmares along with its entire home dimension and its Endermen.

Steves found out that Iron and a Pumpkin made Iron Golems, who they used as guardians. Snow and a Pumpkin made Snow Golems, who were really only useful for making Snow to collect.

Eventually, Steves learned so many things that out of their collective consciousness came a new being. This one looked like a Steve, except for its pure white eyes. This new Steve mostly trolled others, so it was only considered a nuisance. However, the rest of the Steves decided to name it Herobrine. Herobrine also trapped a Blaze in a glass block as a pet. He likes to put it in peoples' worlds sometimes.

Sometimes, with the right circumstances (or a player), more things could appear in Minecraftia. These extra sections were called ''mods''. Some simply changed how things looked, and so were called ''texture packs''.

And so, Minecraftia became as it is now. And it will no doubt have even more evolution in the future.

**Thank you for reading! I wrote this on impulse in an hour in the middle of the night, so tell me if I missed anything, and I will add it. R&R, please.**


End file.
